Cassandra's Journey
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When a mysterious girl with a cryptic past enters Nick's life, he falls heads over heels in love with the somewhat dangerous girl…
1. Chapter 1

**Memory**

**I do not own Smallville or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Oliver Queen finds out that his daughter survived, he is filled with emotions that he never knew existed. But why is she calling Bruce Wayne "Daddy"?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
This FanFic was inspired by Aleisha Potter's When the Past comes Back to Haunt You.**

Finally, the day of the concert arrived.

Anita had to leave two hours prior to get herself "all nice and gussied up", leaving Oliver Queen alone with Bruce and Chloe Wayne.

And Alfred too, of course. But who ever counts the butler? Except in a game of Clue LIVE.

Oliver was a nervous wreck as he waited for Chloe and Bruce so that they could go to the charity event. He was dressed up in his nicest suit with a royal blue and emerald green tie.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the couple emerged from their bedroom. Oliver felt a burn of envy in the pit of his stomach as he realized that Chloe- his Chloe- slept with another man.

"Now we can go," announced Chloe with a lazy grin at her husband.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find my other sock!" whined Bruce as he led his wife out to the waiting Ferrari. "And you of all people know how particular I am about my socks!"

"Oh Bruce, you and your socks!" groaned Chloe.

~oOo~

They arrived at the charity ball half an hour later, with Bruce and Chloe still bickering on about Bruce's socks.

Oliver didn't know whether to laugh at the couple or cry. He wanted his Chloe back in his arms. And the probability of that happening was slim.

"_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight,  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind  
Begins to moan  
Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember  
The time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory  
Live again  
Every street lamp seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And a street lamp gutters  
And soon, it will be morning  
Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin  
Burnt out ends  
Of smokey days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The street lamp dies  
Another night is over  
Another day is dawning  
Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with my memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look a new day has begun"  
_ Oliver was stunned at his daughter's voice. She was amazing! Was this a part of her powers?

Before he could ponder on the thought, Anita began to sing another song, this one sending shivers up and down Oliver's spine.

"_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together  
I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven  
Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light"_

On and on Anita went, her glorious saprano being the highlight of the gala.

The final song that she sang almost made Oliver cry.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's lovedâ?¦ concrete angel  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved a concrete angel  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved a concrete angel"_

Anita finished the song to loud applause and a few whistles from Dick. She giggled girlishly before waltzing offsatge.

_**Okay now y'all, in the next chapter, the Joker and Harley Quinn will be making an appearence, but ONLY if I get five reveiws!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassandra's Journey**

**I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a mysterious girl with a cryptic past enters Nick's life, he falls heads over heels in love with the somewhat dangerous girl…**

Something smelled delicious.

Cassandra sniffed a few times. Whatever it was, she liked the smell of it. _Mother doesn't cook…_

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up., looking about her with wide, curious eyes. Bundles of dried herbs hung from the ceiling, scenting the air with rosemary, garlic, basil, and thyme. Shelves crammed with books and crystals lined the walls while a caldron boiled merrily over the roaring fireplace. The walls looked like tree bark and the ceiling was made of tree branches criss-crossing each other. Cassandra rested on a bed of pine needles and blankets.

At that moment, a motherly woman entered the room. She had long red hair that she wore in many braids, a brown robe, and snapping green eyes.

"Oh, my dear child, how are you feeling?" she asked, placing a hand onto Cassandra's forehead to check for signs of fever.

"I- I- I'm… fine," Cassandra hesitantly answered. After a moment, she asked, "What happened?"

"You tripped and fell into River Valley from the overhang and was knocked out. You're lucky that my son, Bowen, was in the area, collecting herbs for me."

At that moment, a young man appeared from the doorway. He was tall and well built, with tanned skin, black hair, dark eyes, and a kind smile. Cassandra couldn't help but like him immediately.

"Hey, I'm glad to see that you're up." He smiled, entering the room. He placed a bag of herbs onto a table and stood next to the woman. "You're looking better," he added as he hugged his mother.

"You were chasing me?" she asked him. But why would he follow her?

"Guilty as charged!" He held up his hands in self defense. "I was trying to catch up with you so that I could see what you were running from."

"My father." Cassandra began to play with her hands. "He is an evil man," she added after a moment's pause.

The two exchanged looks.

"Udonna, here's the tea!" chirped a voice and in entered a pixielike girl with long blond waves and a friendly grin paraded into the room with a steaming mug.

"Willow bark tea, Claire?" the young man asked dryly.

"For headaches," said Cassandra, accepting the mug from Claire. "Thank you."

"Wow. She's educated!" Claire turned to the lad. "Nick, it would help me a lot if you could memorize those herbal recipes!" she scolded him.

"Sorry, Claire, but I'm busy with school and my job and with the other rangers-" Nick began to say.

"Where am I?" asked Cassandra, sensing a major blowout about to happen.

Nick, Udonna, and Claire all exchanged looks.

"Are you familiar with a city called Briarwood?" asked Nick.

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders. Geography had never really been her strongest subject.

Nick held out his hand for her to take. Once their hands were snugged together, he led her out of the little house and deep into the woods. Within a few minutes, they came to a clearing. On the other side of the clearing was a street, where cars whizzed past, unaware that there was a portal just a few feet away from them.

"Come on," Nick smiled as Cassandra and they both entered the portal.


End file.
